


Wrath VS Patience

by BravoCube



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/pseuds/BravoCube
Summary: Wrath stumbles upon her celestially decided rival and tries to fight her. A short story for the BSS forum~.





	Wrath VS Patience

Wrath stared at the smaller bleeding girl standing before her. The hot wind in this desert giving her own body a small break from the near unbearable heat. Any human would have turned back, given up by now.

However she was Wrath, and Wrath was no quitter. Quite the contrary, she'd dare say she was the strongest woman walking the planet! Even with sweat dripping down her body, she wouldn't yield. She had a battle to win, her sisters were counting on her and more importantly...she was angry, more so then usual. She hated loosing and being made to look like a fool. One could say she even despised that position with her whole being.

Especially not after putting in all this work.

Despite her many attempts to take over this area and make it her territory, it wouldn't work. Weather disasters? A wash. Regular human armies that had sworn allegiance to her and her sisters? They fell easily. Even her best and strongest army from hell couldn't make this accursed little town fall.

After looking into it she finally found out why...or rather who was blocking her path.

Of all the places for her virtue counterpart to be, Patience had decided to set up shop here. Some dirty little town in the middle of the desert where there was nothing to even do. Other then kick tumbleweeds and poke burned up lizards with sticks of course. She snickered at that, her fangs showing through her smile.

Pushing her wild red hair back, her crimson eyes glowed as she knocked her arrow back again, the metal tips gleaming in the unforgiving sun. Not even a cloud of sand blowing directly at her forced her to stumble back.

She wanted to bring Patience down and that was final. Nothing would stop her now that she finally found the annoying thorn in her side.

The air whipped her hair up as she released her arrows. They soared across the distance quickly hitting Patience another 3 times, each hitting their target. The smaller cried out a bit in pain bending over. Blood spewed out from her fresh wounds and were soaked into the sand.

Yet again, she refused to move. Wrath almost SCREAMED.

“Why wont you just DIE already!?” She snarled and yelled out in an almost incoherent combination. She had shot so much at Patience she lost count. Yet it seemed to barely have an effect. Blood would spurt out of the fresh injuries but then the arrow would either fall out or simply stay lodged. She just stood there taking every hit and yet showed no signs of finally succumbing to any wound!

She huffed a bit closing her eyes using her ability to summon more weapons. Though before she could complete her spell...

“...Hey...Wrath...”

Wrath's eyes widened and she looked up. The girl hadn't spoken since she arrived. Everything about her was in direct contrast with Wrath herself. She was short, petite and doll like, even down to her deadpan expression and voice. Her hair was white and her eyes were a Grey hue. She was looking at Wrath with an expression that Wrath couldn't read and frankly that made her uncomfortable.

A sinking feeling filled her whole being and she took a step back trying to hide the trembling running through her like an electric pulse.

“What shrimp? So now you're finally deciding to chat? Tch!” She tried to smile but it was a bit shaky. “I'll annihilate you!”

Patience just stared. She stood up a bit straighter and moved one leg out a bit, almost like a martial arts pose. Her eyes glowed a bit.

“You're wide open, Wrath.”

With that she raised a finger pointing directly at her. Magical circles appeared behind the smaller deity looking like watery pools. Wrath squinted and before she could even grasp what it was.

All the arrows she had been shooting came sailing at her, the ones that were lodged into Patience disappearing in a small puff of magical dust. Wrath didn't even have the chance to dodge.

Everything she had been gradually subjecting Patience to came upon her like an avalanche. Her body simply twitched and seizuring as she was hit from all sides.

The final arrow was the largest striking her straight in the chest.

The sin reached her arm out in Patience's direction, her body cracking as she gasped out.

“You...no...I can't be defeated....I won't...I'll...never-”

Wrath never got the chance to finish as her body finally surrendered to the attack, crumbling to sand that got blown away in the desert wind. Patience quietly watched as her counterpart was blown away out of sight, but not out of mind.

She watched the horizon line, expression not changing.

“..You'll be back...when you get a new body...” She mumbled to herself, voice quiet but assured.

“I'll be here to stop you from hurting more people when you do...”

With that Patience quietly turned back and walked slowly back to the village. Dinner was probably ready by now and she didn't want to keep her newfound family and friends waiting for too long.


End file.
